


Gakuen Hetalia School for Supernatural Creatures

by CaliginousPrism



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:50:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliginousPrism/pseuds/CaliginousPrism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew Williams and his brother Alfred Jones had to transfer schools when the later became infected with lycanthropy, but Matthew is still a human. How is he going to survive in a school with creatures that could literally tear him to pieces? Even he doesn't know...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gakuen Hetalia School for Supernatural Creatures

There comes a time in every human's life when they wonder, 'what am I doing? Why do I even exist? What was I born to do?' They begin to question everything about themselves for different reasons, whether they feel isolated at home, friendless at school, or generally depressed.

Those were the kinds of questions Matthew Williams had running through his head as he and his brother stared at the front of the new school.

Gakuen Hetalia: School for Supernatural Creatures.

"What am I even doing here? I'm not even a part of this world, why did you have to drag me along Alfred?" Matthew looked over at his older twin, who just stared at the building with his typical obnoxious smile.

"Because Mattie! We have to go everywhere together 'cause that's how it's always been!"

He sighed as his brother took off in his usual strut, dragging Matthew along with him, up the stairs and through the large mahogany doors. Luckily for the two North Americans, the office was located just beyond the entrance, with a large sign over the door, advertising new students to come inside and pick up their schedules.

The two walked into the office to be greeted by a tall man with messy brown hair and a scruffy beard. He looked up from his lunch to notice the two walk up to the front counter.

"Ah? Who are you? I don't think I've seen your face here before…" He frowned at Alfred, confused.

"Oh…We're new here, and uh, we just came to pick up our schedules eh." Matthew spoke up, hoping to gain the attention of the secretary.

It worked, the man glanced over at the other twin and smiled, "oh! I almost didn't see you there, you both must be Alfred and Matthew right? I have your schedules right here! I actually remembered something I'm so proud of me." He handed the two boys their schedules and waved them goodbye, "it's almost time for second period so you should probably get going now." He looked over at a boy that was sitting at a small table on the opposite side of the room. The boy had blonde hair like them, with emerald eyes and a terrible taste in clothes, looking as if he shopped at Hot Topic.

"Oh Arthur, would you please escort these two boys to their classes? Im sure they need help finding their way around this big school." The boy named Arthur looked up from the notebook he'd been staring at and turned his gaze to rest on the two boys.

"I suppose so, alright then sure, maybe I can make some new friends like mother's always nagging me about." He stood up from the table, "follow me old chaps, I'll help you find your way." The twins followed the obviously British boy out into the hallway.

"Alright, now let me see your schedules, hopefully they're the same or similar." He grabbed the papers that had been handed to the twins and glanced over them.

"Well, you don't have any classes together, oh wait, sixth period gym. But that's it." He handed back the schedules, "okay, Alfred since your class is the closest we'll drop you off first, this way." They headed off down a series of complicated hallways, Matthew looked over the renaissance décor in wonder, Arthur clearly used to it, and Alfred of course just didn't care.

The eventually came to a door with the name 'Mr. Edelstein' in the upper right corner. "This is your Algebra class Alfred, don't worry, Mr. Edelstein is a good teacher, if not very strict, you'll be fine, and I'll meet you right here after class to escort you to your third period."

Matthew watched his brother walk into the room, seemingly confident but Matthew knew better, there was a slight tremble in his hands and his he kept his back to the wall.

"Well then, let's get you to…" He glanced at Matthew's schedule again, "choir with Mrs. Hedervary. Oh, that's Mr. Edelstein's wife! That's kind of ironic actually." He laughed, walking down a new set of hallways.

They made their way down a set of stairs into the music hallway, stopping by the second door with a smile. "Well this is it, have fun, just a warning she's kind of crazy so heads up." He bolted from the hallway and back up the stairs, leaving behind a very confused Matthew.

"Well, what do we have here? Fresh meat?" A woman's voice sounded behind him and he turned, slightly alarmed, he hadn't even heard the door open.

"Um…I guess eh? My name's Matthew Williams, I just moved here and I got put in this class…" The woman just waved her hand in a dismissive gesture. "Yeah yeah, I know who you are, but in order to gain entrance into my class…" She broke off with a smile, grabbing a hold of his arm and pulling him into the class. "You must sing a song in front of all of your new classmates." She laughed.

The class was not very large, only about fifteen people in it, but to Matthew it felt like a couple hundred. He was never very good in social situations, he tended not to be noticed by very many people unless put directly into the spotlight, as he just had been.

"B-but I don't even know what to sing!" He stuttered. While the class just laughed as if this was some sort of inside joke.

The teacher just laughed along with them, "just kidding, you don't really have to sing a solo if you don't want to, just go take a seat in front of…" She scanned the classroom; she seemed to be internally debating something. Her gaze settled on a girl with white hair towards the back of the class.

"Katyusha! Raise your hand please." The girl looked around at first but then raised her hand. "You may take the chair next to her. That will be your assigned seat until I can assort you according to your vocal range." He nodded at the teacher and went to his temporary spot.

"Hello! I'm Katyusha, but oh you probably know that by now, anyway, I'm a succubus. What are you if you don't mind me asking?" She had an almost whiny voice, and her accent was from somewhere in Asia, Russia maybe?

He glanced over at her nervously, "eh? I'm completely human." At her shocked face he felt the need to elaborate. "My older brother's a werewolf so we had to transfer schools and since he wouldn't go anywhere without me I had to come along too."

This seemed to bring some understanding as she nodded, "oh…I see, but here is some helpful advice, in the future if someone asks you what you are, do not tell them you are human. There are many people here that would take advantage of that, in fact it would be all of them. So do be careful, you seem like a nice enough person and I don't like seeing nice people get hurt." She sighed, glancing meaningfully down at the front row, where a somewhat muscular boy with white blond sat.

This intrigued Matthew but he didn't want to pry into this stranger's life, so he just sat with her in silence until the end of class.

The bell eventually rang and students began filtering out of the classroom, Matthew didn't know where to go so he just stood at the wall beside the door, hoping Arthur hadn't forgotten about him. When the bell rang for the next period to start all his hopes faded as he began wandering the hallways of the school, trying to find his way back to the office, or at least find someone who could help him find his next class.

Matthew had just turned a corner when he smacked into a wall. Or that's what it felt like anyway, but it actually turned out to be another person.

This person was tall, above six foot, and they were albino, with pale skin and bright red eyes. The person in question just stared down at the fallen boy.

"Um…Hi? I'm trying to find my next class, I just moved here and I'm kind of lost…" Matthew stood back up, brushing off the dirt from his pants.

"Oh, is that why you're in the middle of the cafeteria?"

What? Matthew looked around, noticing all the tables and the counters just being set out with food. When had he wandered out here?

"Eh…I guess? Here's my schedule, can you help me?" He gave the albino his schedule, hoping he'd know where to direct him to find his third period.

The boy just glanced over his schedule and groaned. "You have cooking third period." He sighed, "dammit."

"So…You don't know where that is?" The albino huffed, "of course I know where it is, that's the class I'm skipping right now, they're trying to teach us how to cook the unawesome English food. It doesn't even taste good." He complained.

"Can, can you at least show me where it is?" Matthew offered, hoping he would get there soon and not be anymore late than he already was.

The boy shook his head. "Nein, its fine, I can show you where it is, I'll just say I was showing you around! I won't get in trouble that way, so awesome." He took off in the direction Matthew had just come from, expecting the other to follow and he did. After a series of connected hallways they eventually found the room number that had been on Matthew's paper.

"Here we are, but before we go, I must warn you…" He turned to look at Matthew, "I am Gilbert Beilschmidt. The most awesome person at this school…Welcome to hell birdie." He laughed as he entered the classroom.

"Great…" Matthew knew that this school was just going to keep getting weirder, and weirder.


End file.
